Je sais pas
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: Romance basée sur la chanson Je sais pas de Celine Dion. ne pas lire si vous n'êtes pas Sam/Jack shipper


****

STARGATE SG1

Romance/drama Sam/Jack

Disclaimer : les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas. 

Note de l'auteur : j'ai écrit cette fic en anglais d'abord. Demandez moi si vous voulez la version anglaise (que je préfère d'ailleurs). **(col.saramac@caramail.com****) et les feedbacks sont bienvenus !!!!**

« Je sais pas » écrite par JJ. Goldman et interprétée par Celine Dion. 

Je sais pas (traduction de I don't know)

__

STARGATE ROOM

Je les regarde. Incapable de bouger ou même de parler. Il semble si heureux.

Comment tout cela est-il arrivé ? Je ne peux le dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un foutu matin, j'ai réalisé qu'elle l'éloignait de plus en plus de moi.

Comme toujours, je me suis renfermée, travaillant de plus en plus. Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'a servi à rien. Cela n'a pas marché. Je n'ai pu me cacher mes sentiments plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi, j'ai juste laissé faire et j'ai accepté.

Je me suis laissée mourir à l'intérieur. Je n'ai même pas essayer de parler à Janet. J'ai fonctionné automatiquement.

Et maintenant…. Je les regarde. Incapable de réagir. 

On est un petit groupe d'amis. Le général, Janet, Teal'c et quelques autres soldats. Je peux même sentir la présence de Daniel. Comme j'aimerai qu'il soit là.

Certains soldats ont organisé une surprise et ils sont en train de jouer un morceau de musique. Je ne peux dire de quoi il s'agit. Mon esprit ne fonctionne plus. Tout ce que je peux faire est me rappeler ses paroles.

__

Flash-back

« Carter ! »

Je me tourne pour voir mon colonel courir vers moi.

« Monsieur ? »

« nous devons parler. »

Je fais oui de la tête et nous entrons dans mes quartiers.

« Carter, comment avez-vous osé parler à Laira de cette façon ? »

« Je… »

« Écoutez moi major, vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui parler comme ça ok ? Vous croyez tout savoir. C'est peut-être vrai pour la science mais cela ne l'est pas du tout pour vos relations avec les gens. Vous ne savez vraiment pas… »

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'étais sous le choc. Il a vu les larmes dans mes yeux. Les siens sont devenus soudain moins furieux. 

Mais c'était trop tard. Je n'ai rien dit. Pourtant, je voulais tellement crier et lui expliquer que je l'aimais et que c'est pour ça que je m'étais disputée avec elle. Mais je suis restée muette.

En fait, il avait certainement raison. J'ai baissé mes yeux et l'ai quitté. Il n'a pas essayé de me retenir. J'ai couru dans mon labo et depuis nous ne nous sommes plus parlé. Évidemment nous avons quand même du parler mais seulement en tant que colonel et major. Parce que nous y étions obligés.

__

Fin du flash-back

Et maintenant, je les regarde parler et rire. Nous sommes tous en uniformes.

Je sens une présence près de moi.

« Sam ? »

Je tourne la tête pour voir Janet qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

« est-ce que ça va ? » elle me demande réellement soucieuse.

« non. » murmurai-je.

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer qu'elle est la. Je sais qu'elle sait. Je lui souris tristement.

Je regarde le général prendre le micro. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Je capte seulement les dernières phrases

« Colonel, Jack O'Neill, je suis fier de vous avoir eu sous mon commandement. Vous allez nous manquer. » tout le monde l'applaudit. Cela a du être un discours émouvant car je peux voir les larmes dans les yeux de Janet.

Je sais que bientôt, cela va être à moi. Chacun a préparé un discours pour son départ sur Edora. J'observe Teal'c qui marche solennellement et prends la place du général.

« O'Neill, à vos côtés, j'ai tant appris. Vous m'avez offert la liberté. Vous êtes mon ami. »

Je n'écoute plus. C'est trop dur. J'essaie simplement de me concentrer pour entendre ses derniers mots car mon tour vint après. Voilà, il a fini. Oh. Non, il continue.

« O'Neill, je voudrais juste ajouter que Daniel était fier d'être votre ami.

Je suis sur que si il était là aujourd'hui, il aurait essayé de vous faire rester. »

Je suis sous le choc. Moi, je suis là et je ne fais rien. Je regarde, observe. C'est tout. Je la laisse gagner. Je ne peux le croire. Je sens mes joues rougirent. Non pas parce que je suis inquiète à l'idée de parler mais parce que je suis en colère contre moi même.

Mais je sais que je dois aller sur la scène.

Je prends le micro et ferme mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Mon speech est tellement banal. Les remerciements, l'admiration… non, je ne peux pas faire ça. 

Je sais que tout le monde me regarde. Mais ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est ma dernière chance. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je rencontre les yeux de Janet. Ils sont remplis de larmes. Je rencontre aussi le regard du général. Il me fait oui de la tête comme si il savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je cherche ses yeux. Je les trouve enfin. Il me regarde et je me sens fondre sous son regard. Je me tourne alors et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'un musicien. Il me regarde surpris mais acquiesce. 

Une mélodie commence alors et je sais que je n'ai plus le choix. Oh, je voudrais que le sol s'ouvre sous moi ! Je… ça commence.

__

« Détourner des rivières, portez des poids

Traverser des mers, je saurais faire 

Défier des machines, narguer des lois (je sais de quoi je parle avec ces règlements militaires)

__

Les foudres divines ça m'effraie pas

J'sais prendre un coup, le rendre aussi

River des clous ça j'ai appris.

J'suis pas victime, j'suis pas colombe

Et pour qu'on m'abîme, faut qu'je tombe

Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid (je repense à cette mission quand on a trouvé la seconde porte)

__

Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas

Je savais le silence depuis longtemps (c'est vrai, je connais trop bien la solitude)

__

J'en sais la violence, son goût de sang (mon quotidien est violence mais il était la

__

Rouges colères, sombres douleurs

Je sais ces guerres, je n'ai pas peur (avec lui près de moi, je n'avais peur de rien)

__

Je sais me défendre, j'ai bien appris (il me protège mais je sais me défendre)

__

On est pas des tendres par ici.

Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid 

Mais la vie sans toi je sais pas.

Lutte après lutte, pire après pire

Chaque minute, j'ai cru tenir. (j'ai cru pouvoir cacher mes sentiments et vivre comme ça pour toujours sans penser que quelqu'un viendrait l'arracher à moi.)

__

J'voudrais apprendre, jour après jour (je sais que cet amour est interdit mais tant pis)

__

Mais qui commande à nos amours

Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid mais la vie sans toi…

J'arrete de chanter. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. J'entends la guitare derrière moi et je murmure : _La vie sans toi, Je sais pas._

Je sens les larmes sur mes joues et je réalise alors ce que je viens de faire. Je me sens si honteuse et je le serai davantage quand il partira.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Je n'ai pas le courage de le regarder ou de regarder quiconque. Je baisse juste mes yeux. 

Et soudain, je sens une main prendre la mienne. Je lève mes yeux et je le vois. Il a des larmes dans les yeux. Avec son pouce il caresse ma joue et enlève mes larmes. Je ne peux tourner mes yeux de ses beaux yeux marrons mais du coin de l'œil je vois que tout le monde quitte la pièce. Janet conduit Laira dehors. 

Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. 

Je ferme les yeux et frissonne quand il me touche la joue. Je le sens alors m'embrasser. Je lui réponds avec tout l'amour et la tendresse que je peux lui offrir.

Il me regarde et sourit.

« tu resteras ? » je murmure.

« oui… Je t'aime. »

Je lui souris : « je t'aime. »

Je reste blottie dans ses bras. Il sait et je sais qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mots maintenant.

******

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp !!!


End file.
